1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to software and hardware for selecting and presenting images displayed on a primary screen to one or more secondary screens. In particular, the invention deals with presenting selected portions of dynamic program displays shown on a first screen on a second screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers continue to mature, they are gaining greater use in a variety of settings. Computing systems are becoming more and more common in settings such as banks, supermarkets, and other retail establishments, where they are often used to complete transactions. Many of these systems have two displays; a primary display, used by a person in control of the transaction (such as a teller), and a secondary display, used by a person receiving information (such as a customer). In many instances, however, only some information ought to be shared. For example, a teller may have multiple accounts open on his screen, but only wants to share information concerning the customer's account on the second display.
Another common environment in which some information is shared involves sales and presentations. Multiple applications are currently available which allow a person to put together a presentation for display on a second screen; however, these applications are only effective for ‘pre-packaged’ presentations; that is, the presenter needs to put together all materials and organize them before the meeting. If, during the presentation, the user has a need for additional information which she wishes to present on a second screen, she must shut down the presentation software and enter a general display or ‘mirror mode’, where the audience sees all of the actions performed by the presenter trying to gain access to the additional material. Rummaging through files, programs, and information in search of additional material during a presentation, with the entire audience watching, generally does not convey the polished, professional feel presenters seek.
An additional difficulty is the limited ability of the audience to interact with the information being presented. Even in a one-on-one presentation, it is often difficult for the audience to reference specific parts of the display when asking questions; for example, if a lengthy written document is displayed, the person watching may have a question about a particular line—however, it is difficult to reference a particular line in a way that the presenter can quickly and easily see.
Finally, systems for making presentations, such as laptops, are generally not designed for easy use by two people. Most systems involve a single screen and require both the presenter and audience to share. Those that do have multiple screens are not configured to receive input from both users. Nor are they configured to have the second screen provide any additional benefit to the primary user outside of a presentation environment.